darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Week in Ecruteak!
'The fourth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the thirty-eighth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One Pokemon begins their manipulation of another to help them win, while another tries to win someone over. The two teams go to Ecruteak City and are tasked with winning a dance competition, which seems rigged for one Pokemon's favor, and defending the Bell Tower and the Burned Tower from each other. In the end, one Pokemon screws up but manages to trick others into voting another Pokemon out, who isn't as sad to go as others may have thought. ' Plot Weavile relaxes with Hypno in first class, glad to stay there with him while Kadabra is away from her in the losers' compartment. Hypno advises her that he could be a great ally and begins listing players that he thinks could be threats; the list includes Piloswine, Clefable, Gabite, Cacturne, Banette, Gengar, Gliscor, Pidgeot, Ninetales, Lapras, Dragonite, Charmeleon, and Arcanine. Hypno also says he finds Lopunny irritating but not threatening, which Weavile wholeheartedly agrees with. Hypno reveals in the confessional that he also knows Kadabra is a threat, but he'll use him and Weavile as long as he needs, since he never makes friends or falls in love. Meanwhile, in the losers' compartment, Bronzong is also plotting. He pretends to be lazy but is actually quite intelligent, calculating, and dedicated to win. Enemies like Weavile and Kadabra would leave him alone, but if he could participate enough on his team to not be a target, he could get very far. Gengar rests in first class, lonely from the loss of his friend Houndoom, who quit last episode. He ends up bumping into Froslass on the way to the restroom. Gengar makes small talk and asks how she's fitting in, but Froslass interprets everything defensively. When she asks why he's trying so much to talk to her, he says he thinks she's quiet but nice and pretty, which angers her because she assumes Gengar is only using her for her looks. Upon this major rejection, Wooper and Luxio fall out of the vents and comment on Gengar's plight. Mew announces a challenge from the cockpit, where Mewtwo is flying the plane. Suddenly, Hitmonlee falls onto the windshield and asks to be let back into the competition. Panicking, Mew presses an orange button, which causes a giant hand to emerge and throw Hitmonlee off the plane. The two hosts, naturally, love the plane. The campers parachute down to the old-fashioned Ecruteak City, where Mew explains the history of the city as well as his old poker games with Ho-Oh. He adds that there are two part of the challenge; the first takes place in the dance hall, where the campers will be filling in the roles of traditional kimono girl dancers! Each team must select three Pokemon to dance, preferably bipeds since that is how the dances are performed. For the Cool Cresselias, Gardevoir, Froslass, and Clefable volunteer. Cacturne talks Weavile into being one of the dancers for the Deadly Darkrais, while Wooper volunteers. Gabite is more or less forced to go as well, because as the sole remaining bipedal girl on her team, Cacturne assumes that Mew will grade the girls better than the guys. Gabite angrily accepts on the condition that no one laughs at her; of course, Gengar cannot help this in the confessional, but Gabite overhears and comes prepared to beat him up. Mew shows the campers, now in kimonos, how they will be doing the challenge; instead of dancing normally on a stage, they will be playing a dancing game, stepping on arrows in time with the music! Froslass complains, since Mew said nothing before and she can't participate because she has no legs, but he ignores her. Mew explains that they have to dance until they make a mistake, at which point they will be zapped and get out. Additionally, the six dancers have to sing! They sing a fast techno song called "Arrows" while they dance, and almost immediately, Froslass is zapped due to not having legs. Weavile is distracted by Wooper's incredibly fast dancing and is also zapped, and Clefable tires soon after. Gengar says that in her kimono, Gabite almost looks like a girl, which makes Gabite leap off the platform to attack Gengar; Mew disqualifies her. Gardevoir and Wooper seem pretty evenly matched, but when Diglett shouts that Mawile wants Wooper to win, his dancing gets faster and faster until Gardevoir can't hope to keep time with him, so she gets zapped and Wooper wins! Mew gives Wooper the victory, but tells Gardevoir she was screwed anyway since Wooper was a Ground-type and couldn't be zapped (Mismagius objects to this unfair treatment, but Mew says they could have sent in Trapinch). Clefable also complains about Mew's unfairness in the confessional, while Gabite rages that no one treats her like a girl. Mew leads the campers to the Burned Tower and explains that the second part of the challenge is Capture the Flag. Since the Darkrais won, they will have the Bell Tower as their base, which is an advantage because it's bigger and thus take longer to get the flag from; however, it also gives the opponents more space to hide, while the reverse is true for the Cresselias' base in the Burned Tower. Mew gives each team a statue of their mascot; the Darkrais' is a durable wood statue, while the Cresselias' is a fragile glass statue. The team that lets their statue (serving as the flag) be broken/shattered loses. Mew gives the campers ten minutes to set up. The Darkrais take their statue up to the pedestal at the top of the Bell Tower. Cacturne explains Mew's cruel ways to newcomers Murkrow and Hypno, describing such events as Mew separating Cacturne and Gardevoir, getting Golbat almost killed and eliminating him, letting Mewtwo cheat Banette out, bringing back the disliked Gabite and Bronzong, letting Weavile blow up Gengar, and so on. Hypno uses this information to learn weaknesses; Banette's weakness is his rivalry with Mewtwo, Golbat's is his heroics, Gabite's is her anger, and Bronzong's is his obnoxious attitude. Mew calls out to let the campers begin invading the others' towers. Gardevoir leaves Bronzong, Bellsprout, and Dragonite to guard their idol, sends Ninetales, Mismagius, and Froslass in from the ground to raid the other tower while Pidgeot and Gliscor go from the sky, and has everyone else guard the tower with her outside. Murkrow and Golbat observe Pidgeot and Gliscor and return to warn Cacturne that they're coming. Golbat admires Murkrow's strategic knowledge so far in the challenge. Mismagius leads Ninetales, Kadabra, Lopunny, and Froslass to the other tower. She begins floating to the top while letting the others go through the inside to distract the guards from seeing her. Meanwhile, Gabite is kicked out of the tower by Dragonite, and meets in a bush with Charmeleon to discuss him trying to go in next, while Banette and Luxio cause a distraction. Wooper and Diglett manage to tag Ninetales and Lopunny, so they leave the tower, but Kadabra and Froslass continue on. Gengar tags Froslass and asks her to stay for a bit, but she again rejects him. Pidgeot and Gliscor attempt their aerial assault, but Gliscor is stopped when Cacturne throws Weavile into the air and she punches him with an Ice Punch. Gliscor falls and Pidgeot follows him as Hypno tags her as well. Murkrow joins Gabite and Charmeleon in the bush when they see a large explosion from the Burned Tower. Charmeleon realizes this must be the signal, so Murkrow leaves as a distraction while the other two go into the tower. Mismagius encounters Weavile waiting for her at the top of the Bell Tower, and Kadabra soon emerges from below, telling Mismagius the others were tagged. Kadabra suddenly jumps off the edge of the tower, horrifying everyone, but when they run over to see, he is floating beneath the ledge and shouts for Mismagius to smash the statue. She drops the statue over the edge before Lapras can tag her. Charmeleon and Gabite encounter Bellsprout and Bronzong in front of their statue, and Charmeleon laughs at his opposition, calling Bellsprout a "useless loser," which makes him snap into his rage mode and begin battering Charmeleon. Gabite uses the distraction to try smashing the statue, and despite Bronzong trying to stop her, she succeeds. Mew announces the winners as the Deadly Darkrais, telling Mismagius that despite the fact that she dropped the statue off the tower, it didn't actually break when it hit the ground because Gengar caught it. He tells Cacturne's team they can return to first class while he tells the Cresselias they will again be voting. Gardevoir meets with Mismagius, Froslass, Pidgeot, and Ninetales to discuss the elimination. Mismagius and Gardevoir know they should be safe, and Pidgeot suspects that the other three should be as well. Mismagius suggests voting Electrode or Kadabra, but her friends reject them for different reasons. Froslass realizes maybe she should be worried due to the dancing challenge, but suggests voting for one of the guards (Dragonite, Bellsprout, or Bronzong) instead. They rule out Dragonite immediately, and quickly agree that Bronzong is probably the best choice. Bronzong, who was floating by, realizes he should do something about this, and calls out to Electrode to discuss their choice for the elimination, speaking loudly so the girls can hear him. Electrode says he's choosing Bellsprout because he abandoned his post to fight Charmeleon, allowing Gabite to slip by, and he still snaps at anyone who tries talking to him. Bronzong agrees, saying he at least tried stopping Gabite even if he failed, and they leave, getting food as Bronzong hopes his plan works. Ninetales suggests voting for Bellsprout instead, but Pidgeot worries that they'll hurt Lileep by doing so. They discuss if Bronzong could have been lying to Electrode, but realize that Electrode already had that idea and Bronzong is "too lazy to plot." They decide to switch their votes to Bellsprout as well. Mew is excited to host the first real elimination ceremony of the season, calling Trapinch with the first Pokeblock. Campers discuss their votes in the confessional; Pidgeot and Froslass chose Bronzong, Bronzong and Ninetales chose Bellsprout, Lopunny chose Froslass, and Mismagius chose Lopunny just because she didn't like her. Mew gives Lileep the second Pokeblock, followed by Dragonite, Gardevoir, Mismagius, Ninetales, Pidgeot, Electrode, Kadabra, Gliscor, and finally, Lopunny and Bronzong. This leaves Froslass and Bellsprout in the bottom two. Froslass is their for failing to get the idol and being dead weight in the dancing challenge, while Bellsprout is there for his rage moments. In the end, Mew gives the last Pokeblock to...Froslass. Bellsprout at first seems disappointed but soon jumps up gleefully, actually happy to have been voted out. Bellsprout explains in the confessional that he actually did get rid of his rage in therapy, but used that to get eliminated because he never wanted to compete in this season in the first place. He even voted for himself, and is proud that he tricked even Mew. Despite this, he was happy to see everyone and feels bad for deceiving Lileep, but hopes she can go all the way and win. Bellsprout explains to Lileep about his situation and she seems to understand, but Mew is less understanding, saying someone already voted themself out this season. Mew angrily throws a parachute at Bellsprout, knocking him out of the plane as he screams before closing the episode! Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bellsprout * Bronzong * Clefable * Dragonite * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Lopunny * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Add Image Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes